You Make Me Sick!
by mewantpancake
Summary: Sasuke fakes an illness so Sakura can go take care of him. He doesn't want to do chores, or course he doesn't like her! Sasuke's inner thoughts are released! Proceed with caution. Sasusaku. Fluffly crack and OOC ness


Just a little fluff. I thought it'd be cute since in the English manga, Sasuke always says: 'You make me sick!' to Sakura.

Poll Results:

Sasuke-7 votes

Sasuke: It's because of this brilliant plan that I'm winning!

Gaara and Itachi-6 votes

Gaara: Just because red and pink clash doesn't mean you should hate me!

Itachi: Do you have any Dango?

Neji and Kiba-5 votes

Neji: I'm just like Sasuke, only nicer and with better hair!

Kiba: I'm even nicer!

Shino and Deidara-4 votes

Shino: Is it because Sakura hates bugs?

Deidara: Just because I'm a bomer…

Kankuro and Sasori-3 votes

Both: Do you people hate puppets?

Kabuto-2 votes

Kabuto: Why am I even on this poll?

Tobi, Iruka, Hidan, and Sai- 1 vote

Tobi: But I'm a good boy!

Iruka: I'm just in the poll cause I'm explaining the rules and the author was curious how many votes I'd get.

Hidan: %$*&

Kiba: Akamaru! Get off the keyboard!

Sai: Hello

Disclaimer: I owe nothing.

---------------------------------

You make me sick!

ENJOY!

Clean penny?

Check

Bucket of leftovers I blended together

Check

Mussed up hair?

Check

Tissues with glue in them

Check

Blush?

Check

Covered in sweat

Check

Blankets

Check

Late to training?

Check

It should only be a matter of time now.

As I watched the clock tick the seconds by I congratulated myself on such a brilliant plan. I mean I know I'm smart but only a genius could have thought this up! I have gotten everything down to the smallest detail. I even have a clean penny in my mouth to fake a temperature along with a warm forehead. Anyone who would have walked in right now would honestly think that I'm sick. I'm brilliant! Most people would be curious as to why I'm faking an illness. Well since your brain doesn't work on the same level as mine, I'll tell you. Since I have an annoying teammate who has a rather caring ,maternal side, I'm going to fake being sick so she can come over and take care of me, maybe do some laundry and stuff.

….I'm just using her, of course, I don't want to just be near her… Alone. Without the dobe and Kakashi around to bug me, since they don't want to catch my contagious illness. Why would I want that? I'm not just pretending to be sick so Sakura can come over…well I am, but it's just so she can do my chores. I'm a guy. We don't do chores… I'm not lying. I don't blush when I'm lying. I blush when I think about Sakura…TREES! Yeah, trees I'm allergic to them…Okay, I'm joking, that's the blush I put on... I know guys don't wear make-up but this is for an acting role, so I'm just being a movie star. Deal with it!

Okay…that was a little jerk-ish. Actually everything I said about girls and using Sakura was jerk-ish. Sorry. That's been happening a lot…especially around Sakura…TREES! But you get what I mean right? So we cool? …NO! I don't have a crush on her. Why would you think that?…Whatever, Sakura's gonna be here any minute. So I have to go lay down now. Nice talking to you. You know you're so much more easier to talk to than everyone else. Maybe we can go chat some other time, like when Sakura's not about to come in….Whose there? OH! That must be her!

------------------------------------------

Sasuke scurried to bed after talking to himself in the mirror. He pulled his covers up to his chin and laid down, face down on his bed. _3,2,1..._

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called.

"Man, why do you think Sasuke's late?" Naruto said as he rang the doorbell repeatedly.

"Whose gnat?," called a weak voice though the door.

"What? There's a gnat?!" Naruto said as he waved his arms around.

"That must be Sasuke, and I think he means whose that" Kakashi said.

"Oh poor Sasuke-kun! He's probably sick!" Sakura said, concern plastered on her face.

"Sick? Hey! Sasuke! Are you sick?!" Naruto shouted.

"Baka! If Sasuke-kun's sick, he needs rest and he can't rest with you screaming though the door!" Sakura whisper-shouted.

"Y-yeah, I don't thik I can com to train king, and I've got all this work to do," Sasuke said.

"You stay in there, Sasuke, I can't get sick, I got to train, catch ya later!" Naruto said as Sakura put her face in her palm. As she was about to yell-whisper at him, Kakashi spoke up.

"There's a new movie coming out that I want to see, so get well soon, Sasuke!" Kakashi and Naruto waved good-bye as Kakashi 'poofed' away and Naruto leapt to the nearest rooftop.

"Kakashi and Naruto ran off, but I'll take care of you Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said.

"There's a key under the mat," came a stronger voice, "Ummm, Achoo!" She reached under the mat and unlocked the door. It opened into a narrow hallway. Sakura stepped in and immediately saw a door. She ran over and opened it.

------------------

CLIFFIE! REVIEW!


End file.
